prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL
'SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL '''is the first trio song to appear in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is performed by Miracle☆Kiratts in episode 17 of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. Performers * Mirai Momoyama, Emo Moegi, & Rinka Aoba - (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 23), (Episode 27), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 44), (Episode 48) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Itsudemo ōkina yume (rettsugō!!) oikakechae Sōsa SUPER BEAUTY SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Hitori janai kara Kitto (Go!!) hashiri tsuzukerarechau Motto (Go!) hikari no naka kakenukeyō yo SUPER DANCING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) Sekaijū ni egao wo (rettsugō!!) todokechaō Sōsa SUPER SINGING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) Kagayaku sutēji de Zutto (Go!!) utai tsuzukerarechau Motto (Go!!) te wo nobashite harukana mirai e SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL |-| Kanji= 誰よりもエモい気分で ポップな歌を届けちゃおう シックなカラーが決め手 前を向いていつでも私らしく Step by Step キラッとしちゃうハート リボンとピンクで最強 ラブリーが溢れ出すよ 全速力でミラクル起こそう SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) いつでも大きな夢 (レッツゴー!!)追いかけちゃえ そうさ SUPER BEAUTY SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) 一人じゃないから きっと (Go!!)走り続けられちゃう もっと (Go!)光の中駆け抜けようよ SUPER DANCING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) 世界中に笑顔を (レッツゴー!!) 届けちゃおう そうさ SUPER SINGING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) 輝くステージで ずっと (Go!!) 歌い続けられちゃう もっと (Go!!) 手を伸ばして 遥かな未来へ SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL |-| English= Feeling more emotional than anyone else, I'll send a pop song To me, the decisive chic color Always seems to look forward Step by Step, the heart sparkles Its strongest with the ribbon and pink Lovely overflows The miracles that become raised at full speed SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Always chase after a big dream! (Let's Go!!) Yes, that's right! SUPER BEAUTY SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Because I am not alone, I'll surely (Go!!) continue forward, So let's keep (Go!) running through more light SUPER DANCING SUPER LOVE Let's show a smile to the world! (Let's Go!!) That's it! SUPER SINGING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) On the shining stage, I will (Go!!) keep singing Even more (Go!!) so that it will reach the future. SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Full Version Romaji= SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Itsudemo ōkina yume (rettsu gō!!) oikakechae Sō sa SUPER BEAUTY SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Hitori janai kara Kitto (Go!!) hashiri tsuzukerarechau Motto (Go!) hikari no naka kakenukeyō yo SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Itsudemo ōkina yume (rettsu gō!!) oikakechae Sō sa SUPER BEAUTY SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Hitori janai kara Kitto (Go!!) hashiri tsuzukerarechau Motto (Go!) hikari no naka kakenukeyō yo LET’S GO!! SHINING! Mirakuru☆Kirattsu!! LET’S GO!! SMILING! Mirakuru☆Kirattsu!! SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL THANK YOU FOR THE SPECIAL LOVE SUPER DANCING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) Sekaijū ni egao wo (rettsu gō!!) todokechaō Sō sa SUPER SINGING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) Kagayaku sutēji de Zutto (Go!!) utai tsuzukerarechau Motto (Go!!) te wo nobashite harukana mirai e SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL |-| Kanji= 誰よりもエモい気分で ポップな歌を届けちゃおう シックなカラーが決め手 前を向いていつでも私らしく Step by Step キラッとしちゃうハート リボンとピンクで最強 ラブリーが溢れ出すよ 全速力でミラクル起こそう SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) いつでも大きな夢 (レッツゴー!!)追いかけちゃえ そうさ SUPER BEAUTY SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) 一人じゃないから きっと (Go!!)走り続けられちゃう もっと (Go!)光の中駆け抜けようよ いつもクールにキメちゃうけど この胸の高鳴りは超ホット じっとしていられないよ ドキドキする？ もっともっと あたしを見て！ Step By Step キラッとしちゃうハート なによりトキメキが 重要 凛としてなきゃダメさ 全速力でミラクル起こそう SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) いつでも大きな夢 (レッツゴー!!)追いかけちゃえ そうさ SUPER BEAUTY SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) 一人じゃないから きっと (Go!!)走り続けられちゃう もっと (Go!)光の中駆け抜けようよ LET’S GO!! SHINING! ミラクル☆キラッツ!! LET’S GO!! SMILING! ミラクル☆キラッツ!! SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL まだまだ新しいこと チャレンジしちゃおう そうさ THANK YOU FOR THE SPECIAL LOVE みんながいるから あきらめない! SUPER DANCING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) 世界中に笑顔を (レッツゴー!!) 届けちゃおう そうさ SUPER SINGING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) 輝くステージで ずっと (Go!!) 歌い続けられちゃう もっと (Go!!) 手を伸ばして 遥かな未来へ SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL |-| English= Feeling more emotional than anyone else, I'll send a pop song To me, the decisive chic color Always seems to look forward Step by Step, the heart sparkles Its strongest with the ribbon and pink Lovely overflows The miracles that become raised at full speed SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Always chase after a big dream! (Let's Go!!) Yes, that's right! SUPER BEAUTY SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Because I am not alone, I'll surely (Go!!) continue forward, So let's keep (Go!) running through more light I'd always choose to be cool but, the sound of my fast-beating heart is super hot. Can't stay still because of this excitement? Then watch me more and more! Step by Step, the heart sparkles More than anything, the excitement is most important Having jealousy won't work With the miracles that become raised at full speed SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Always chase after a big dream! (Let's Go!!) Yes, that's right! SUPER BEAUTY SUPER GIRL (Yeah!!) Because I am not alone, I'll surely (Go!!) continue forward, So let's keep (Go!) running through more light LET’S GO!! SHINING! Miracle☆Kiratts!! LET’S GO!! SMILING! Miracle☆Kiratts!! SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL There are still more new things to be challenged, that's right THANK YOU FOR THE SPECIAL LOVE Everyone's here, so that's why I won't give up! SUPER DANCING SUPER LOVE Let's show a smile to the world! (Let's Go!!) That's it! SUPER SINGING SUPER LOVE (Yeah!!) On the shining stage, I will (Go!!) keep singing Even more (Go!!) so that it will reach the future. SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Audio Gallery ''See SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL/Image Gallery and SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL/Video Gallery Trivia * This is the first trio song to appear in the series. * The lyrics contain Mirai's and Emo's catchphrases, which are "Kiratto" and "Emoi". * It's also the first trio song of Miracle☆Kiratts. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Trio Song Category:Songs sung by Mirai Category:Songs sung by Emo Category:Songs sung by Rinka Category:Songs sung by Miracle☆Kiratts